


The Swift

by Gypsymoon77



Series: The Three Sisters Triology [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action & Romance, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsymoon77/pseuds/Gypsymoon77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Dean hunts down the final harpy, he struggles to save his friendship with Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swift

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely read the first two parts of the series as this picks up pretty much where the last chapter of part 2 left off. Otherwise, it's completely confusing. I have thought about just deleting the series and reposting as a single story.

“So, did you and Cas have a fight?”

Dean Winchester jerked slightly as if he had been caught falling asleep at the wheel. His fingers tapped a nervous beat across the steering wheel and he shifted uncomfortably. “No. Why do you say that?”

He didn't have to look at him to know that Sam wasn't buying it. He heard his young brother let out a long-suffering sigh before he continued.

“Because....he wasn't with you when you got back to the hotel room and you have been royally pissed off ever since then,” answered Sam, his voice taking on an edge to it.

“I have not,” retorted Dean, but even he had to admit he sounded sulky. It had barely been a day since...well...whatever had happened between him and Cas. His mind flickered back to the angel's lips so close to his own, and Cas' deep voice growling “ _You are mine, Dean Winchester”_ before he had beat a hasty retreat. Dean shifted again as he tried to banish the memories from his consciousness. It was weird enough getting all hot and bothered over Cas' behavior; he didn't want to be having dirty thoughts about his best friend while his brother was sitting next to him.

An awkward silence stretched out between the two brothers. Dean rapped his knuckles to the beat of the music. He could practically feel his brother thinking.

_'Any second now....'_

“Dean...”

_'And here we go....'_

“Listen, Sam,” interrupted the older man quickly. “Okay, Cas and I had...a disagreement. No big deal. Hell, we fight more than we get along anyway.” Dean let out a depreciating laugh. He tried to smile but he couldn't quite get his mouth to comply. “This will blow over. It always does, right?”

Sam didn't respond. Dean could hear him turn in his seat, and he knew his little brother was staring moodily out the window. They drove on a few more miles in silence, Dean trying to distract himself with strategies for the upcoming hunt. They were down to the last harpy according to Sam's research. Caleano and Aello were dead, and that just left the last sister. And the eggs.

_Freakin' harpies,'_ thought Dean sourly. 

Dean was startled out of his thoughts when Sam suddenly laughed. He shot a quick look at his brother. Sam was still staring out the window, but he seemed to be smiling wryly at his own reflection.

“What is it?” asked Dean, his eyes darting back to the road in front of them.

“It's just....” Sam paused as if trying to gather his thoughts and then began again. “I mean, it was always just me, you and dad. We had our family drama, but it was a really special brand of family drama, you know? I never understood it when other kids at school talked about their family problems – you know, parents fighting and divorcing.”

Dean turned and gave Sam an odd look. “And?”

“Well, I guess now I know what they were talking about.” Sam turned and smirked at his brother. “I feel like my mom and dad are fighting.”

“Shut up, bitch,” growled Dean, his eyes narrowing.

Sam laughed loudly. “Whatever, jerk.” Another moment passed, and then he added. “You really ought to call and apologize.”

“Sammy....” warned Dean.

“Okay, okay, I'll drop it,” promised Sam. He steered the conversation away from the subject of Castiel and back to the business at hand. He went over the details of his research, how he had narrowed the field down to three possible sites for the location of the last harpy: each a small, mountain town with reports of missing male hikers. According to Virgil, the last sister was Ocypete, “the swift wing.” As he droned on, he knew Dean was no longer really listening, though his brother nodded and made random inarticulate noises in agreement from time to time. He knew it was pointless to bring it back up, but he was worried about whatever had happened between Dean and Castiel. Whatever it was, it was different this time. Sam could only hope that eventually his brother would grow up enough to actually apologize to his friend. Until then, he would have to deal with Dean and his surly mood.

 


End file.
